heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: Godstorm Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = The Tale of the Mighty Thor and the Storm that Rebelled | Writer1_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler1_1 = Steve Rude | Inker1_1 = Mike Royer | Colourist1_1 = Greg Wright | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = On the coast of the North Sea in the year 912 A.D., the young boy Wilf works to untangle the knots in a fishing net while Uller beckons him to practice fighting with him. An elder of the tribe urges Wilf to never give up in the face of adversity. The elder directs the boys' attention to a chip of stone that Chief Harald, who wears a piece of stone on a thong around his neck. The elder begins telling the boys the story of that chip and why the chief wears it. The elder says his story begins at the time when Thor barely entered manhood. Thor accompanies Frigga and her handmaidens on a picnic outing. Suddenly, a storm secretly summoned by Loki, threatens to ruin the outing, but Thor uses his hammer to abate the clouds. Loki ventures to Cragmouth and convinces the Godstorm to rebel against Thor for "enslaving" him. About a month later, a fleet from the Berzerkir tribe threaten to attack the clans on the North Sea coast. The Northmen chieftain calls on the gods not for aid, but merely to watch how the struggle ensues. Thor arrives on the scene and sees the two opposing fleets, impressed by the Northmen's courage. Thor summons a storm to blow the Berzerkir fleet away, but the storm rebels under Loki's command. After the winds toss Thor around, the god summons his powers to trap the storm under the water and break the Berzerkir fleet. Thor notices his hammer has cracked and gives the small stone to the chieftain. Wilf and Uller realize that the Chief Harald must be wearing that piece of Thor's hammer today. The elder casts runesticks to see what will happen when the Godstorm returns. He says that in the future, Thor will ally himself mortals to fight for justice. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Frigga's handmaidens * Adversaries: * * * Berzerkir Other Characters: * Wilf * Uller * (Elder) * Chief Harald * Chieftain * Ranulf * ** ** ** ** Locations: * Coast of the North Sea * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Tale of the Mighty Thor and the Man Who Made Weather! | Writer2_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler2_1 = Steve Rude | Inker2_1 = Mike Royer | Colourist2_1 = Greg Wright | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = The elder looks into the future and sees Thor fighting with the Avengers. The team faces a man calling himself the Weather-Maker who holds a lady hostage. The Weather-Maker uses his suit to summon a hailstorm, freezing Iron Man. Giant Man immobilizes the villain while Wasp attempts to sting him, but the Weather-Maker's suit protects him. Suddenly, Odin calls Thor to help Asgard with a Rock Troll invasion. Thor agrees to help as soon as the battle is over. While the rest of the team keeps the Weather-Maker busy, Captain America recovers the hostage and throws his shield at the villain. However, the Weather-Maker redirects the shield back at Cap, burying the hostage and Cap in rubble. Thor brings the young woman to the hospital. At this point in the story, Wilf and Uller interrupt the elder with questions about how Thor acquired a mortal form. The elder uses the runesticks and tells them that Odin will give it to Thor to teach him humility. The elder continues the tale on Asgard, where Odin waits for Thor and Loki suggests that he is defying Odin's orders. Don Blake and Jane Foster finish operating on the injured hostage and expect her to recover quickly with rest. Don Blake goes up to the roof to assume Thor's form and help Odin, but the Allfather chastises Thor for neglecting his duty on Asgard and strips Thor of his mortal form, never to return to Midgard. In prison, the Weather-Maker pulls a false tooth, using it to summon the most violent storm it can find in the world. The Godstorm answers his call and possesses the mortal's body. The elder stops the story here to rest, much to the two boys' impatience. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Elder (Odin) * Wilf * Uller * Locations: * * ** City Detention Facility * ** Items: * * * * The Weather-Maker's false tooth Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}